Building Up New World: The Capital
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A collection of video logs sent to the other teams detailing how New World is coming along with the Dimensional and Neo Dimensional Heroes.
1. Farming

"Greetings to one and all." Abby said holding up a camera. "This is Abby of the Neo Dimensional Heroes here with a special video series to keep you all updated on the progress of New Worlds new capital. Let's show you what have been going on within the first month." Abby said taking off as she showed footage of a vast farming land just outside of the perspective area with lots of fields for crops and close to the limits was a barn.

"Whoa, easy there, bessie." Applejack said as she lead in a herd of cows into the barn.

"As you can see, with the Dimensional Heroes assisting, we have made strides we could not even imagine." Abby said. "As such, we've acquired cows meaning we have a means of producing milk as well as dairy products such as cheese, butter and yogurt."

She then took the camera over to a small coop where a couple of chickens were eating. "Uh...easy there...no need to peck at someone." Zenitsu said shaking a bit.

"We've also been able to acquire some chickens allowing for eggs to be easily collected." Abby said.

The camera then pointed to a shed where a few of the men were working on shearing some sheep.

"As for the sheep, they are a vital source of wool which will be one of the key components required for the production of clothing along with cotton and silk." Abby said.

She then pointing the camera to a small apiary where Indigo and Soursweet were carefully collecting honey.

"An apiary is necessary for keeping bees thriving as well as collecting honey for sweets." Abby said.

She then pointed to a pen where several pigs were following Inosuke around. "Okay, why do you weakling pigs keep following me?" Inosuke shouted.

"With the pigs he has unintentionally collected, we now have a means of producing pork as well as finding things such as truffles." Abby said.

Finally the camera pointed to a nearby pond where Fluttershy was tossing in bread and fish as a few ducks and otters swam about eating their respective foods.

"The ducks purpose is to eat the bread and stay here so we can collect duck eggs and a few feathers which can be used for some furniture and hats. Otters have the purpose of gathering items such as seaweed, pearls and oysters." Abby said. "We've also been working on growing multiple crops such as wheat, corn and rice. All of them necessary for producing food at the later stages of development. Now that should be all from me. Other members will be leading these videos to home so...hope you enjoy hearing from us."


	2. Music

"Hey, dudes. Its me, Luna. So...New World is starting to get more and more rockin with every passing day. They even let me start picking out for the music scene. Check it." Luna said taking the camera down the street to a small building with a bass clef on the sign. "This place finally has a music store." she said taking the camera inside showing many different CDs and records.

"Yep. In here, we have about every genre of music known to man. We even have music from bands that are considered indie." Jiro said pointing to a poster of David's band above her.

"Yeah, its a rockin' music scene here. Hold on though cause we haven't even gotten to the fun part." Luna said as she took the camera out back where she approached a large building with a guitar on its sign. "We have a factory that just makes instruments. Now we won't have to worry if we end up breaking a guitar or a pair of drums on stage."

"We don't! Sweet!" Rainbow said smashing a guitar.

"Uh...that was mine, dude." Luna said.

"Whoops. Sorry." Rainbow said.

"Let's see...oh. There's also this place." Luna said pointing the camera to a large building where organ music could be heard. "An organ hall. Pretty sweet right. But the best part is..." she said showing a large perfomance space.

"A fully functioning music venue for aspiring performers and bands...and outside too." Brook said. "I feel like I could die. But I already died. Yohohoho!"

"Well...anyway...hope you call get to enjoy the music scene here someday. I'm sure you'd all find it rockin!" Luna said. "Luna out."


	3. Sports and Games

"Hey everybody! Rainbow Dash here with the awesomeness that is the capital of New World! Wait till you see what we've done!" she said taking them to a small building with a bowling ball and pins. "We got a bowling alley. A fun way to blow off some steam." she said before seeing an explosion. "And sounds like Bakugo rolled a strike." she said before pointing the camera to a large game store.

"We also have a game store for kids who enjoy toys, games, both video, board and card, and all sorts of fun stuff." Wendy said.

"Much more than that. We've also got a golf course, perfect for Leonora when she wants to hit the green, put on girl." Rainbow said pointing to the course and then to a large wall. "A rock climbing wall...perfect for dare devils who want to challenge their limits. We've also got a stadium for sporting events and a fitness center to train your muscles. There's even a pool hall for a quick round of pool. Even a horse track and a race track. This place has everything. Even a comic book store for all our fav comics and manga. You gotta see it sometime! Its awesome! Oh….getting ahead of myself. RD, sighing out." Rainbow said.


End file.
